Episode 31: Can The dark FIVE Be Stopped? (Xz) CUT VERSION
Dragonball Xz, dark TRUNKS Saga, Episode 31 - "Can The dark FIVE Be Stopped?" Episode Guide We continue this episode off qs the 5 Saiyans face off against the dark FIVE. The battle is heated, and the Saiyans aren't doing well. Gohan and Goten, being just Super Saiyan 2, are not standing up to the dark Counterparts. It doesn't look good for them, so Goku tries to help, but dark OMEGA SHENRON keeps getting in his way. "Move it, SHENRON, I need to help my sons," Goku says. "You're fight is with me, Saiyan, if they die, they did so because they were weak," dark OMEGA SHENRON retorts. "Dagnabbit," Goku mutters. Bardock and Vegeta aren't doing that well, either, despite being Super Saiyan 4. "Dang, these guys are a lot tougher than I remember them," Vegeta says to Bardock. "Yeah, the dark magic used to reanimate them must be powering them up, like dark TRUNKS's Dark Copy," Bardock replies. The camera returns to Gohan and Goten, the both of them almost defeated. "Big brother, I can't take much more of this," Goten cries. "Don't worry, Goten, we might not be the strongest Saiyans, but we are still Saiyans!" Gohan says. "Saiyans? The power of the Saiyans makes me laugh!" dark BUU cackles. "Like the brainless one said. You Saiyans are nothing more than a joke. You are of the past. dark TRUNKS is the present and future!" dark CELL says. As Gohan and Goten leap towards the two of them, dark BUU breaks into hysterical laughter as he charges a black beam of energy. "Dark Vanishing Beam!" A black beam fires out, hitting and engulfing Goten. "GOTEN!" Gohan cries out. He tries to save Gohan, but he hears dark CELL behind him. "Dark Special Beam Cannon!" A black spiral beam breaks through his chest, sending him to the ground before Goten, who falls right on top of him. Vegeta watches the two of them fall and mutters "weaklings" to himself before turning back to dark BEBI. "I'll get you for taking my body like that. I've been wanting to do this for a long, LONG time," Vegeta laughs. "Your body was weak. I only took it because it was the closest piece of trash around me at the time. This body that Lord dark TRUNKS granted me is much better than that pathetic shell you reside in," dark BEBI chuckles cruely as he watches Vegeta break out into angder. "You'll pay for that!" Vegeta cries out, dashing towards dark BEBI, who sits there charging a black beam in each hand. "Dark Final Flash!" Vegeta freezes suddenly as the beam errupts from dark BEBI's hands and into his chest, knocking all the wind out of him and sending him to the ground. As he watches Vegeta fall, Bardock dashes towards dark FREEZA and charges the Kamehameha x100. "This is for my planet!" Bardock cries as he fires out a massive beam. The beam collides with dark FREEZA and does nothing. "Your beam was week, just like your planet," dark FREEZA says, charging up black energy on his finger tip. "Dark Death Beam!" The black ray lances out, piercing Bardock's chest, sending him falling to the ground. As him and drk OMRGA SHENRON fight, Goku watches as all his family and friends fall one by one to the dark FIVE. "Okay, enough is enough. It's time to get things SERIOUS!" Goku roars out as energy flares around him. dark OMEGA SHENRON then begins to charge a large amount of black energy around him. "Dark Negative Karma Ball!" The attack strikes him, but it is deflected as he errupts into Super Saiyan 5. "So this is the all powerful Super Saiyan 5 Master dark TRUNKS told me about. It's unreal." dark OMEGA SHENRON says. "This is my true power. What you were facing before was simply me gauging your power." Goku says, a lot more calm and emotionless than usual. "Oh really? And what did you find out?" dark OMEGA SHENRON asks. "I found out that your power is barely over that of a Super Saiyan 4. You stand no chance against a Super Saiyan 5. In fact, none of you do." Goku replies. "You think you can take us all on?" dark OMEGA SHENRON asks as the rest of the dark FIVE float behind him. "Who said I would take you on by myself?" Goku asks. He smirks as he looks at his fallen comrades. "I think it's time we get the real fight started, guys." Goku sais as white bursts appear from all 4 of the fallen Saiyans. As the light disappears, 4 Super Saiyan 5's float up next to Goku. The camera zooms into the mouth of each of them, a smirk appearing on each one. The camera centers on Goku and slowly zooms out, the faces of the others covered by a shadow, only showing their smirk. Then as the camera shows them all, one by one, they tilt their head up, the shadow going away, revealing each one of them to be the rest of the Saiyans, all in Super Saiyan 5. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes